islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Railway Show
The Great Railway Show is an international competition involving engines from all over the world, who compete in events for speed, strength and skill. During the events of The Great Race, the show was held in England. Also the events of The Great Railway Show Rematch, it was repeated in the same location. Staff * The Teacher (Judge) * The Lady in the Pink Shirt (Judge) * The Judge (Judge) * Bob Costas (RSTV Sports Television Broadcaster) * Darrell Waltrip (RSTV Sports Television Commentator) * The Flagman (Flagman) Events The Strongest Engine Race This competition was held in the south-western yard of the venue, at 12:30 PM. The competition involves five steam locomotives, who are coupled to large flatbeds of bricks and must pull them over an inclined track. During the very first Railway Show, Carlos was the winner of this competition. The contestants for this competition include Henry, Hiro, Frieda, Shane and Vinnie. The winner of this event was left unknown. During the rematch, Henry serves as the crew chief for this competition. A retired contestant for this competition is Emeritus. New contestants for this competition will include Sarah, Eddie, and Lexx, superseding Hiro, Vinnie and Henry. The Best Decorated Engine Parade This competition was held in the main yard of the railway show venue, at 1 PM. Contrary to the other events in the Railway Show, this event was more of a parade than a race, and is the only event of its kind in the show. Engines are decorated or painted in or decorated with vibrant and elegant designs, and pass through the main yard with a brass band while the judges determine who the best decorated engine is. The contestants for this competition include James, Emily, Rajiv, Carlos and Yong Bao. Rajiv was the winner of this event. No crew chiefs are allowed for the competition. New contestants for this competition will include Akshan, Joy and Jazz, but James and Emily gets to stay. The Great Race This race was held outside of the main railway show venue, and took place at 1:30 PM. Five engines race against each-other to determine who can reach the finish line first. During this event, Gordon's boiler burst when his safety valve was not fitted. The contestants for this competition include Gordon, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Axel and Etienne. Etienne was the winner of this event. During the rematch, Gordon serves as the crew chief to Flying Scotsman for this competition. A retired contestant for this competition is Lacey. New contestants for this competition will include Giselle and Nathan, superseding Gordon and Spencer. The Shunting Competition This competition is another racing-like event, and takes place in the main yard at 2 PM. Five shunting engines are lined up and must race to see who can shunt a train of trucks first, arranging different types of rolling stock such as box vans, tankers, conflats and a brake van. The contestants for this competition include Thomas, Ashima, Gina, Ivan and Raul. Percy was originally chosen for the shunting challenge, but dropped out to allow Thomas to compete. Although Thomas ended up losing the event when he gave up his chance of winning, both he and Ashima were declared the winners of the event. Since then, the contest is repeated and Thomas became a veteran contestant as he was declared the winner of the event. Also, Ashima serves as Jyoti's crew chief for this competition after she retired her racing career. A retired contestant for this competition is Drew. A new contestant for this competition is Jyoti, superseding Ashima. Contestants * Thomas (Sodor) * Henry (Sodor; later the Strongest Engine race crew chief during the rematch) * Gordon (Sodor; later Flying Scotsman's crew chief during the rematch) * James (Sodor) * Percy (Sodor; drops out and later Thomas' crew chief) * Emily (Sodor) * Spencer (England) * Flying Scotsman (England) * Hiro (Japan) * Ashima (India; later Jyoti's crew chief during the rematch) * Rajiv (India) * Yong Bao (China) * Vinnie (North America; later an RSTV Commentator during the rematch) * Carlos (Mexico) * Raul (Brazil) * Shane (Australia) * Frieda (Germany) * Axel (Belgium) * Gina (Italy) * Etienne (France) * Ivan (Russia) * Eddie (Germany) * Joy and Jazz (Japan) * Akshan (United States of America) * Lacey (England, retired) * Drew (England, retired) * Emeritus (England, retired) Category:Miscellaneous